


Abracadabra!

by FrozenHearts



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City Police Department, F/M, Gen, Getting Arrested, Jack and Eddie are old friends, MacGyver gets arrested, MacGyver-ism, Mentioned Cisco Ramon - Freeform, Mentioned Patricia Thornton, No handcuffs will hold him back, Police, Staplers, mentioned Wally West - Freeform, staples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Barry finds himself helping Eddie and Joe put a newbie into the system,





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CWMaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/gifts).



> Okay so I know this doesn't really showcase MacGyver's full extent of what he can do, and I know this doesn't really showcase Barry's powers either, but eh. It is what it is.

Barry knew that today was going to be a slow day when Iris said that Joe wamted him to help him and Eddie with leftover paperwork. It would have gone much faster if he used the Speed Force, but of course, Barry decided to keep gis powers a secret, so here he was, flicking through the case studies as slow as humanly possible.

It would have been fine if Iris was there to hang out like she usually did, but she was busy dropping Wally off at the park with Cisco. So that left him alone with Eddie, and while Eddie was a great guy, there were only so many times he could listen to him mooning over his girlfriend.

"Listen, Eddie," Barry bit his lip, "I'm pretty sure that Iris will love the sweater, no matter what color it is."

Eddie nodded, grinning sheepishly, "You're right. I mean, she's just so beautiful I know she'll look great."

"And she loves you too," Barry teased, "but we both know Joe will have both our butts if we don't get them into gear. Now, what do we have?" 

Barry knew he shouldn't have, but he tuned Eddie out as they went over the synopsis of the last week: this Metahuman with telekinesis robbed a bunch of jewelry stores, another Metahuman who was bulletproof broke out of prison. This one did this, that one did that, and so on and so forth. Every single one taken down by the Flash, every single one locked up nice and tight in S.T.A.R. Labs.

He was about to stop Eddie from finishing when Joe thankfully beat him to it.

"Eddie, Barry, " Joe said, "I'm gonna need your help with this one."

Barry was already halfway out of his seat, "Cool! What'd he do?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "Just follow me. Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"We might need an extra pair of cuffs."

\-----

Eddie thought it weird that this guy somehow found a way to get out of the cuffs. At one point, as he got his way out, the chain had snapped, thus leaving them useless.

"I'll get you a new pair when you let me go," the guy said.

Joe raised an eyebrow and Eddie grimsced. He knew that look. Joe had ysed that look on him when he first started dating Iris and he sometimes saw it when interrogating criminals. It wasn't a look you wanted to be on the receiving end of, that was for sure.

But this guy- MacGyver, as he hsd called himself- seemed indifferent. And he had gotten out of the handcuffs almost four times now.

"Listen, son," Joe sighed, "the only way you're getting out of here is by explaining what you were doing when we found you shoving car parts inside a man's gut and using his blood as the windshield wiper fluid."

Eddie noticed Barry pale considerably, sitting himself down in Joe's chair.

MacGyver seemed unperturbed by the mention of the incident, rolling his eyes, "Me and my team were on a xovert mission. The guy's life was in danger and I used what I had to save his life. End of story. Can I go now?"

Eddie cleared his throat, "You mentioned that, but you couldn't just take him to a hospital?"

MacGyver looked at him like he had three heads, "What part of covert operation is hard to understand? The man had smuggled money illegally and had a friggin' bounty on his head."

"Then that totally explains why you used car parts to perform open heart surgery," Barry chuckled, adding at Joe's look of disappointment, "Sorry. Not funny. At all."

"Listen, just let me get my colleagues on the phone, they can explain everything-" MacGyver sighed, running his hand through his hair. Eddie was itching to grab another pair of handcuffs, unused to the perpetrator being able to move freely. He doubted it, but sometimes criminals moved fast, and this guy could do the same if he wanted to.

"Yeah, like how we're going to convince Patricia this isn't your fault, for one," a rough voice cut him off, and Eddie looked over to see a tall man with a buzzed mohawk stride toward them, dressed casually in a tee shirt and jeans paired with brown cowboy boots.

Eddie was impressed that he could pull the look off. MacGyver grinned, giving the man a friendly slap on his arm.

"Jack, what took so long?"

Jack shrugged, "Been a while since I've been here is all," he grinned sheepishly, "Didn't want to intrude."

Eddie and Barry exchanged looks as Joe turned the man around, "Jack? Jack Dalton?"

Jack nodded, "The one and only. How can I convince you Mac here is innocent?"

Joe laughed, "Jack, it's me- Joe? Joe West?"

It took a minute, but Eddie could see the realization dawning in Jack's eyes as he pulled Joe in for a hug.

"West, my man!" Jack exclaimed, "How's the kids? Is Iris still a reporter?"

Joen nodded, gesturing to Barry, "Yup, she is. This is my son, Barry, I don't know if you remember him-"

Joe shook his head, "Nice to meet you, kid." Turning to MacGyver, he said, "Why can't you be nice and do what you're told like this kid, huh, Mac?"

MacGyver shrugged, "You know me, Jack. Always looking for trouble."

Barry raised a hand, "Wait, are you the coworker he mentioned?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. I understand this is about our latest mission?"

"The car, Jack," MacGyver corrected him. Jack pursed gis lips, scratching his head in concentration.

"The one with bloody wiper fluid?"

"That's the one. Although this is going much better than when I used tue paperclip and chewing gum during the war."

Jack scoffed, "Dude, you were being held hostage. Had to build a bomb somehow."

Eddie balked, "Wait, did you say bomb?"

Jack smiled, "Kinda Mac's thing. Makes something out of nothing and all that crap. Now, the Phoenix Foundation needs us for a debriefing, and we'll send the necessary documents sometime next week if that's cool."

Before moving, Jack pulled Joe into a hug, "Joe, it was great to see you again. Tell Wally I say hi, 'kay?"

Eddie watched as MacGyver stood and stretched, swinging his arms in small circles before following Jack through the precinct and out the door.

"Should we figure out what the Phoenix Foundation is?" Barry broke the awkward silence with the scrape of his chair against the floor.

Joe looked slightly disturbed, "I haven't seen Jack in years, how did he know about Wally?"

Barry shrugged, "Maybe he works for a secret government agency."

Joe nodded, staring at where MacGyver had just been sitting. The cuffs sat in the seat, the chain links broken and the left cuff unlocked.

Eddie spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to pick the locks of his own cuffs, only to get stuck on his third attempt. Joe thankfully didn't comment, still looking dazed from earlier that afternoon.

They found out MacGyver used Joe's stapler to smash the links as much as he could, then stapling the lock as if he were stapling paper to twist the cuffs open.

Eddie didn't bother trying that and used his key instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for CWMaddy, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
